unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Pokemon Attacks of 2020
The Great Pokemon Attacks of 2020 was a big ol' Butterfly/Domino Effect when a Murder-Suicide happened. Pre-Battle So, this war goes all the way back to 2008, where a boy named Ethan was in love with this random girl named Kris. Kris had to move away for a couple of months for some reason, and Ethan got really bummed out about it. While Ethan was waiting, he met this new girl named Lyra, whom he fell in love with. Ethan soon confessed to Lyra on September 12, 2009, where Lyra accepted and the two were now in love. However, Ethan didn't know that Kris moved back, and saw him confess. Kris then got really pissed off at Ethan for cheating on her, so she then grew a grudge over the two over the ongoing years. One day, Kris snapped and had enough. She decided to plan on murdering Lyra, even if Ethan had to witness her do so. She grabbed her Cyndaquil themed Knife, and took off, on December 14, 2020. What happens next is chaos for the Pokemon World. Murder-Suicide in Johto! So, one day, in New Bark Town (Where Ethan and Lyra were at), the two decided to take a quick break and sat down next to the coast New Bark Town had. Kris was silently following the two for about 10 years now and now was her chance to strike. Kris then came out of the forest, surprising the two, especially Ethan. Ethan was worried and scared since you know, his girlfriend found out that she was cheating on him. Ethan tried his best to explain what was going on, but Kris didn't give a shit and stabbed Lyra in the Neck about 6 or 7 times. Ethan was horrified on what Kris just did, and tried to make a run for it. Kris soon chased after him, with plenty of other people noticing the blood that was on Kris. This made people call the cops on her, but while Officer Jenny was coming, Kris cornered Ethan against a couple of trees. Kris hugged Ethan, but she knew Ethan wasn't feeling or gonna feel any love for her, so she then stabbed Ethan right in the heart once and snapped his neck, quickly killing him. The Cops came, with Kris just realizing what she did. Kris decided to stab herself in the neck, letting herself bleed out onto the cops. One of the cops was horrified by the blood splatter and ran away. A Domino Effect Happens Said Officer than ran to Kanto, ramming Everybody. This caused everyone to think the cop is Crazy, so he was attacked by a Mudkip. The Mudkip then noticed that the Police's outfit looked a lot like the one from Sinnoh, so the people from Kanto then called the people from Sinnoh to see what the hell was going on. They had no clue what was happening and hung up on them. A Certain Robot heard this call and decided to blame it on Hoenn. May got pissed off that Dawn did this and declared War on Sinnoh. While all of this was happening in Japan, this caught the attention of Alola and Unova, and they took a closer look at this. A couple of Childish Teens then randomly opened up a Landfilled area, and Two Crackheads came out of that place, and thanked them a lot. So much, that Nate and Rosa got real uncomfortable (Get da hint?), and immigrated to Alola. Nothing really happened in Alola, so they were just watching. In the Kalos-Galar water borders, Serena was following Ash as normal. Hearing the news that was going on in Japan, Ash wondered if he needed to go back there to help. Ash's Death (TBA) Red Has Enough (TBA) Post-Battle (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Wars Category:Pokemon